


Life's Funny Like That

by concavecrowns



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavecrowns/pseuds/concavecrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of choices, but then, this situation didn't present many. To Sasuke, it was Do or Die. To Naruto, it was the loss of his life. Sasuke made a mistake. And mistakes...can be fatal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Funny Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 30 minutes by a prompt-fortune-teller that teme had made. I unconsciously...used bits and pieces of like, six of her stories. Whoops. I guess her Sasuke is rubbing off on me... Maybe I can write him! ...Now. Lemme know. I kind of like this one. (PS Visit ZarahJade's stuff on fanfiction.net. She's awesome.)
> 
> Ah, the disclaimer. How I've missed ye. Well okay no, I haven't, you pointless, stupid laundry list of conformity. Why do we do this? But Hell, it's tradition. Might as well. No, I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Believe me, if I did own either of them... Well let's just say they'd never be apart. Or fully clothed. Or unhurt.

Uzumaki Naruto held the wet face of his boyfriend. He had just gotten Sasuke back, and now it was going to end. Hot tears fell down Naruto’s tan cheeks and onto the Uchiha’s pale face. The raven’s—his one-and-only—breaths were coming rough and gasping. His chest heaved desperately as crimson pooled across his stomach. 

“Sasuke... Please, just— Hold on, I’ll get that bastard, he’ll—”

“Naru-to. If you leave me, I’ll...kill you...” Sasuke croaked. Thick blood filled his mouth, and he choked it down.

The blonde grimaced and cried, “That’s not funny...! Sasuke, just, don’t—look, I’m pushing on it, you’ll be fine.”

A random act. It was just a random act of violence. The two lovers were just walking down the street, Naruto swinging their hands, and Sasuke going along with it, no doubt hiding a small smile. The Uchiha had finished for the day at his father’s corporation, and they were making plans for the future. Sasuke had wanted his own business for so long, separate from his father, so he could be his own person. 

They were going to buy a house together.

That mugger had come out of nowhere and wrested Naruto away from the brunet. The stranger wielded a knife and demanded their wallets. Sasuke lunged for the cloaked man. 

Sasuke’s stomach was slashed wide open. Naruto fought for breath as he pressed hopelessly into Sasuke’s flesh. 

“Naru... We’re...” he paused, hacking. “Bad neigh...borhood. They won’t come...for at least...”

“No! I called the ambulance, Sasuke, you’ll be fine,” Naruto said frantically.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you fucking dare! Teme, don’t. You—keep fighting, you’ll be okay, oh God don’t die,” he sobbed.

“Dobe. Stop yelling,” Sasuke whispered, his pants slowing and calmed. “Don’t make your...last words to me...screaming. Okay?”

“I can’t—I can’t do this without you. You shouldn’t have—Dammit, why did you fight him? I’m not worth that!”

“Fuck you,” Sasuke growled with the last of his strength.

“I—what?”

“Listen, idiot.” The Uchiha’s voice was a struggling whisper on the wind.

“Then be honest for once!!”

“I... I’m scared,” Sasuke’s body shook more horribly than his voice.

“I’m here,” Naruto said firmly, his throat tight.

“Na... I lo...”

“Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke! Bastard, hey!” Naruto screamed and smashed his lips against the raven’s lips. No breath passed between them. The blonde pulled away and shook his lover. Sasuke’s head lolled unnaturally. “Don’t you dare fucking—”

The blonde devolved into gasping sobs as he protectively covered Sasuke’s body with his own. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

It was just a random act of violence.


End file.
